fawfulsminionfandomcom-20200213-history
(OLD) Top Ten Hardest Bosses in the Mario Series/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Old Top Ten Hardest Bosses in the Mario Series Animalguy001's video: "Top ten hardest bosses in mario games" Many of you out there have "top ten hardest bosses" video countdowns I must compliment on some of top ten boss battles I have seen already. Users such as Peanut3423, Meta527, and CutManRules, Kudos to you! Annotation: And Jacko63! Now that I have officially started making my videos, I thought that I should include this top ten. I must note before I start, that I am not the best at mario games, obviously. Once again I have no restrictions on my top ten videos, just sheer opinion. Well, let's begin, shall we... #10 Giant Baby Bowser (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) Now this boss is somewhat tricky at times. Let me name off some of the reasons why... - he can throw castle debris at you sometimes, causing you to lose most of your fighting ground - The egg aiming controls are a little strange in this fight, so this might cause you to hit him too low to affect him. - also, if you delay too long, baby bowser will rush at you until he completely destroys the castle, causing you to start over. But listening to this music makes all that frustration go away! #9 Giant Bowser (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Again, sorry about the music not being accurate. Hope you like the giga bowser theme! Now, on to the boss, this boss is only hard to me because I have usually fought him with my friend, and he threw me in the lava numerous times! The only hard thing for me alone is the fact that the lava is a one-hit kill, and because you have to wait for him to destroy the walls to continue And it is really easy to fall in the lava if you're not careful! #8 Crystal King (Paper Mario) To start with, this boss has 70 Hp, which is really high by the paper mario standards. He summons crystal bits to attack repeatedly. (this is REALLY hard to dodge to me) This boss is also hard because he can freeze you, and heal 20 of his Hp at a time! (it's a good thing he only does it twice!) This fight I advise using Muskular's chill out special attack to completely drop the crystal bits' attack power. #7 Culex (Super Mario RPG) I know what most of you are thinking: "he's hard as hell, why #7?!" Well, Culex is only #7 because if you level up properly, have the best weapons, armor, and accessories possible for your characters, and time your attacks right, he's not that hard. If you wear trueform pins or safety rings, culex can't turn you into a mushroom or a scarecrow, so you'll be able to attack more. Also, don't worry about the crystals so much, just keep attacking culex, he only has about 5000 Hp I think. It should take you less than 20 turns if Mario has the Lazy Shell to attack with... #6 Dark Star Core/Dark Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Now, for most players, this boss is actually pretty hard. It was for me too, when I first fought him... At first, I didn't know what to expect from Dark Bowser, and I fought him at level 18, so he killed me instantly... Once you know what to do and level up well, he is pretty easy. He is higher then culex because, I beat Culex on the first try, this one took me three tries #5 Tabuu Insane (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) EVERYBODY has a problem with this guy. Number of reasons why he's hard to kill... - Has VERY high Hp - Has OHKOs even when you're at 0% He's only #5 because his attack patterns are REALLY easy to learn! #4 The Master-final form (Paper Mario) This is pretty easy to explain... 99 Hp, VERY high attack, and he attacks up to three times! Pretty. Damn. Hard. Period. #3 Ultimate Koopa (Super Mario 64) Now, I'll admit, Bowser's not toughest boss there is, but in the final battle with him in Super Mario 64, it's personal! He spits a shit ton of flames throughout the arena, some that follow you. And, unlike the first two fights, you have to throw him into a bomb three times! And once you have damaged him twice, he transforms the round arena into a star-shaped arena, which only adds to the difficulty of this fight. Also, when I first heard the music of this fight, I thought i was fighting Dracula! Wrong game nintendo! Still a cool theme... #2 Bowser X (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) There are quite a few unfair things in this fight, let me explain: - Bowser X has between 5000-6000 Hp! - You have a set amount of turns in this fight. - You have minimal recovery items. - You have to fight the entire class 7 set of bosses in the challenge node, including this one! - He has the highest attack of any boss in the game. - Can use a LOT of special attacks. - If you fail to defeat him, you have to do the entire class 7 ALL OVER AGAIN, which costs a LOT of coins to enter into. - And every time you use a special attack of your own, he prevents you from using them for 5 turns! WHAT A JERK!!!! Before we see #1, let's recap... #10 Giant Baby Bowser #9 Giant Bowser (NSMBW) #8 Crystal King #7 Culex #6 Dark Star Core/Dark Bowser #5 Tabuu - Insane #4 The Master - Final Form #3 Ultimate Koopa... #2 Bowser X... #1 Cackletta's Soul (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) This boss... is... impossible! After a cheap shot made by Bowletta, Mario & Luigi are knocked out and swallowed. Once inside the beanish bastard's stomach, Mario & Luigi are left with ONE HP LEFT!!! Now, unless you have REALLY high speed, Cackletta gets the first attack! By the way, her attacks are really hard to dodge, and once you get rid of her arms and head, THEN you need to destroy the heart. Her heart has 1200 Hp which is a lot in this game! And after about 2 turns her heart closes back up. And when that happens, her arms and head regenerate! and each of them have over 500 hp!!!! This boss haunted me for 6 years! I only beat her a few months ago! This is harder than the shadow queen, in my opinion! This is, without a dought, the hardest boss I have ever faced. Cackletta, fuck you! Thank you for watching and please subscribe if you liked this. I will also take any requests for top ten videos. I will take this time to say that I will continue to make top tens, and I do plan on putting commentaries on my videos. Later! Category:Transcripts